Scared Alone Dead
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Tears fell from Canada's eyes as his body convulsed. He was scared; his attacks had never put him in this much trouble. He was alone; nobody would find him… he was dying… What's happening! Will Canada be okay? Who's calling his name? R&R and find out! Plz!


**Scared. Alone. Dead…**

Canada silently rubbed over his chest at this meeting; everyone, as usual, screaming and shouting. Canada had tightness in his chest but he ignored it; sometimes his asthma 'whined' when he was in a stressful environment. He was sure it would go away soon once Germany took control of the meeting, as usual.

_**~?~?~?~?~**_

Germany had taken control over twenty minutes ago and the tightness was still there and his breathing was shortening. Canada silently stood and then put Kumajiro in his seat; telling the bear to stay and that he'd be back. Canada needed some fresh air. Canada left easily; nobody ever noticed him if he left early of was late.

Canada walked down a few halls until he could hear nothing; he stopped by a window. Canada opened the window and then sat on the sill; hoping the cold London air would help calms him. Sadly his breath changed; he sounded like he was breathing while swallowing water, like had to cough or clear his throat. This caused him to cough to try and catch breath.

Alright, this was far enough; inhaler time. Canada reached into his pocket and gasped; it wasn't there! Damn! He left it on his nightstand in the hotel when he went to shower. Canada began to cough and hyperventilate as his body panicked while his conscience screamed at him to remain calm.

Canada stood; maybe he could get back to the meeting to get help. No good. Canada wasn't getting enough air; he fell to his knees, then to his chest. He turned himself over, his hyperventilating getting worst, making his body arch as he tried to get the life giving oxygen he needed. Little to none was let passage; being replaced with fluid.

Tears fell from Canada's eyes as his body convulsed. He was scared; his attacks had never put him in this much trouble. He was alone; nobody would find him… he was dying…

"Mattie?!"

_**~?~?~?~?~**_

Two violet eyes slowly opened; blinking a few times to find his bring. He was alive. But how?

It was then that Canada noticed. Slouched in an uncomfortable chair, holding his hand, was America, his brother, and in the other chairs were Papa France with England leaning on his shoulder; they were asleep and looked like they needed it. Did one of them find him in the hallway?

"_Mattie?!"_

Oh, that's right. America must have gotten here after he fell unconscious and he, with France and England, they must have gotten him here: the hospital. A thought occurred to him; Canada took a deep breath through his nose and then out his mouth. Canada sighed in relief; he sounded normal.

"Mattie…? Mattie, you're awake!" America said; suddenly awake himself.

"Y-yes. Thank you for getting me here… I probably would have died," he replied shyly; his voice was muffled by the oxygen mask.

Canada huffed in annoyance; he went to pull it down when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see France, England behind him; both had solemn expressions.

"Please leave it Mathieu," France said softly.

Canada put his hand in his lap defeated. England grasped his hand while franc sighed and kissed his forehead tenderly before placing his on Canada's.

"You scare us mon fils," he whispered. (son)

Canada swallowed. "Je suis désolé papa," he replied quietly.

"Birdie!"

The four turned and watched as the door slammed open; Prussia standing in the doorway with Gilbird on his head and Kumajiro in his arms. Prussia walked over and deposited Kumajiro on Canada's lap, who snuggled into his chest; Prussia huffed and shoved Canada's head down.

"It is totally un-awesome to have an asthma attack Birdie; especially so far away from the awesome-me so I couldn't save you," Prussia scolded.

"Prussia," Canada whispered in surprise.

"I am glad to see you are well подсолнечник." (sunflower)

Canada looked to the door again to see Russia, and japan, china, Germany, and Italy were behind him. They all walked in while Canada stared shocked. They couldn't all care…? Could they…?

Italy put a vase of white poppies and littlies on the bed side table next to his bed.

"Ve~ Speedy recovery," Italy wished with a smile.

"You- you all care," Canada said in surprise.

America frowned. "Well of course we do," he replied and squeezed Canada's hand.

America stood and put his forehead on Canada's. "They're your family and I'm your brother; I'll always care," he said softly and seriously.

Canada blinked tears away and smiled; so bright, everyone could easily see it through the oxygen mask. "I know that nw. Thanks Al," he said.

America smiled and gave a thumbs up. "No problem Mattie," he relied.

_End_


End file.
